


Atlantis

by spikewil



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: F/M, Kid Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-21
Updated: 2014-08-21
Packaged: 2018-02-14 04:04:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2177232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spikewil/pseuds/spikewil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Atlantis returns home to her husband and children</p>
            </blockquote>





	Atlantis

POV Atlantis

She watched them from every corner of her city. From the highest to the lowest tower as her boys explored her. She rewarded her smart boy with something that worked or held his fascination, her oldest exiting planets to explore while her husband’s bright spirit glowed as his sons brought their father home. 

Lost so many years ago, he has now returned and she saw he knew as well. This knowledge prompted him to become more protective of their sons while out on their missions as well as at home. He guarded their rooms, taught them how to defend themselves, made them feel secure and confident. 

They may not realize it, but she was always with them. They felt her humor when she thought of teaching her youngest how to fight, that boy was never a fighter let alone being in good condition. 

Her oldest son, however was a fighter; he stood his ground as he took whatever his father gave him, even though he didn’t know their relationship yet. Shy about his intelligence, but open to this brother who challenged him to use his mind and knowledge.

The time has come near to let her show these new people who she is to them and to her family. The changes are ahead and she would change their future to no longer be a threat to the wraith. 

 

POV Ronon

 

He felt it the moment he stepped on Atlantis. It clicked, his mind open to the past and present. He had arrived home and he felt his wife immediately. She was alive and letting their sons work on the city.

He watched them closely, made sure they went to their rooms, got their sleep and knew how to fight. Chuckling, he went to the gym where he knew his sons were already practising. He felt Atlantis laughing as he tried to teach his youngest to defend himself. The vibration of her laugh went through everyone, but only those who knew her knew what it meant. 

Challenging his oldest was so much more difficult than what his younger brother insisted on doing. He used his mind and knowledge with or without the ATA gene. A shiver ran across his back, realizing one thing: his wife was returning to him soon.

 

POV Elizabeth

Every time John entered the city, it became more alive. Whatever object or system Rodney found fascinating, the city seemed to lighten up or worked extra hard to satisfy his mind. 

Ever since the runner had come to Atlantis, she watched how he interacted with Rodney and John. She frowned when she saw how protective Ronon had become of Rodney and John. One evening, she watched him guide them to their rooms, and give small comfort words on how to help them sleep. She watched as he trained them and took them through rigorous workouts.

But when she saw Rodney and John together, the magic was starting. Their minds clashed together, but they always managed to stimulate the other’s visions on how they would see things. The laughter and job they shared, the pride that they felt as they accomplished a difficult event. Even the sad times were spent together or with Ronon.

 

POV John

Every since Ronon had arrived at Atlantis, something changed. He became more watchful over him and Rodney. Ronon was teaching him to defend himself better, making sure he ate, slept and used his mind by challenging Rodney.

He watched Rodney, as he was surprised at the challenge of minds, stunned by the protectiveness of Ronon and pleased at the friendship that was build due to the interaction.

There were alarms going off and he hurried towards the gate room. The gate wasn’t active, but a big sunray floating around and everyone stared at it until it settled on the ground. John felt drawn to it and he walked towards it, ignoring the called out words to stop. Turning his head, he watched Rodney and Ronon who were standing beside him. Only Ronon seemed to smile, as the light became a person. He snaps his head towards Rodney as he whispers the word that he was thinking.

“Mom?”

Chapter 2

 

Atlantis materialized before the large group and smiled at her family. She laughed brightly when Ronon hugged her tightly before kissing her deeply. A cough from behind made them open their eyes and they spotted their sons as well as the rest of the people. Atlantis stepped away from her husband and reached for her sons.

Rodney’s eyes began to tear up as memories clicked into place and all he saw was his mother, finally back into his life. He embraced her gently as if she was fragile and would disappear on him. Another pair of arms went around him and a three-way hug was formed.

“Mom?” John asked softly, still not believing his mom was back, alive and well.

“Hello, my boys,” Atlantis spoke with a gentle voice, soothing everybody’s fear.

“You ascended?”

“No, love. I created this city that was named after me and therefore I am Atlantis. When it was decided to sink the city, I materialized into the city in order so someone who was connected with the city could make it alive again. My children and husband became spirit souls that embedded themselves into the humans on earth and on other galaxies in order to survive. I’ve been watching you ever since you’ve arrived, watched your mistakes, your accomplishments and waiting for you to know and recognize who I was before I became human again,” Atlantis explained in general to everyone in the gateroom.

Elizabeth thought about this woman was saying and felt a rush of dread when it came to their program. “But we’ve read that on one of the consoles. The writing said ‘It made the children of such measurements regress and start a new life when they reunited with their family again’,” Elizabeth replied, frowning on what that would mean for their program.

“Yes, this is true. John and Rodney will regress when all their memories are back in place,” Ronon answered, making clear to the other people that they were his sons.

“We need them to control this city!” Elizabeth argued heatedly, already seeing this program fail without them.

“No, you don’t. You’ve never controlled the city. I did. As I said before, I am Atlantis,” Atlantis replied, raising her voice slightly at the vehemence coming from Elizabeth in waves.

 

****

 

John sat on the edge of his bed as his mother explored his small room. His new found father was behind her while Rodney was in the far corner, not sure of himself. John felt the same way; memories were returning to him every hour and the idea of him regressing frightened as well as exited him, as if he was coming home.

Rodney stood staring from the corner at his parents. It had felt strange, but he remembered being a little tyke following his big brother. A gasp escaped Rodney as he stared down at his hands and feet, before looking up at John, who wasn’t faring any better.

Ronon watched his boys regress to the age that he and Atlantis lost their spirit souls. Rodney was still chubby as a three years old. He clung to his too big pants, pooling around his little feet. While John wasn’t any bigger, though two years older, he was grinning happily. 

“Daddy!”

Atlantis watched her oldest jump into his father’s arms, wearing only the shirt as the rest crumpled on the ground. She crouched before Rodney who frowned at being small. 

“Mommy?”

“Hello little one. What’s wrong?”

“I’m small,” Rodney stated before his consciousness reminded him that he was a child yet again and that’s all of what was left of the grown up he had been before.

“Yes, you are. Your memories of both worlds will settle in soon and then you’ll be one again. Just like John,” Atlantis explained as she slowly felt it happening already.

 

***A few months later***

It took Atlantis three months to get the city completely up and running. The shields were back in place, protecting the city from its enemies and it was more powerful now that other spirit souls were returning home to Atlantis and to be reunited with their families. They were found on Earth and on many planets.

Ronon stood at the bottom of the staircase waiting for the new group of people to arrive. He watched their faces for recognition. Ronon smiled as Jack and Daniel flushed with warmth, indicating they returned home.

Rodney and John were watching curiously by their mother’s side as more grownups regressed to their childhood age.

Atlantis felt proud as her city was once again filled with Atlantean people. Families growing bigger, children’s laughter filling the hallways, traveling through the gate and creating more alliances and peaceful treaties.

Ronon grinned happily as he embraced his heavily pregnant wife as they both watched their sons play with Jack and Daniel. Nobody expected them to be children of the Ancients and on top of that, brothers. As for their parents, Evan Lorne and Teyla it was natural to have their children return home to them after all this time.

Jack and Rodney sat on the floor as their big brothers Daniel and John showed them how to operate the toy, as they explained the mechanics of it.

Atlantis had returned to its former glory, a powerful city, just as it should have a long time ago.


End file.
